A Happyish Ending
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: i have no idea whats going to happen but so far Bella has something not telling what and something wants to kill Bella... i suck at summaries But i promise this is worth reading Also she becomes part of a legend... STOPPED WRITING
1. The Proposal

**A Happyish Ending ( This is the title of the whole story not the chp)**

**By: gone.disappearing**

(if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and its in 3rd person srry guys)** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS( this is so If I use anything I may not but just in case)**

A/N: this is my version of what happened after Edward asked Bella to marry him (I wish it happened this way well but the story wouldn't have gone to a third and forth book then-at least I don't think)

Well any way PLEASE REVIEW this my first story on fanfiction and I think the first actual story I have written other than school projects-ugh- well I blab to much read this story and tell me what you think so I know to write a next chapter enjoy… 33333

I blanked out for a second "Bella, will you marry me" I was defiantly not dreaming.

"Edward" I whispered

"Yes" he replied

" I-I-…Do You promise to change me on our wedding day" I finally managed to choke out.

It was his turn to stutter " W-we-well ummm…I-I…Is that a yes" he asked suspiciously

My face went violet in a blush I wanted to say "yes, yes of course I will Edward" but I was really nervous, I wanted to through my arms around him and hug him tightly, I wanted Edward.

I couldn't trust my mouth to speak so I nodded and sighed. Edward heard the sigh he looked at me his fading to black eyes filled with curiosity.

"Edward are you sure your ok with turning me?"

"Well it'll keep you safe from me and until then I'm still not right for you but I can't live without you. Also I was thinking about you the other night and I really want to see you as one of us I don't want to have to worry about another guy like James coming after you and then if your one of me you wont get old like you don't want to… and Bella I really, really love you and… Stay with me forever no matter what" he sure could blab a lot I hadn't heard a word he said. He did that sometimes he would talk fast like what was normal for him anyway and I would not understand so I would just "Smile and Nodd"

"Uh-huh Ok" I really didn't know what I was answering

He looked at me curiously again "Did I talk to fast again"

"Ummm….Well yea can you repeat that…please?"

Edward sighed he was always amused with my emotions and reactions or when I couldn't hear him speak cause it was to fast; what I would say depending on the subject

"Well to summarize it I want you to stay with me I don't want to live without you don't want you to get hurt by another guy like James so I promise p-r-o-m-i-s-e-" he spelt it so I was sure to hear it " to change you on our wedding night"

"REALLY! Edward you don't know how happy I am" I sighed again

**At school the next day in the Cafeteria- at lunch**

"Bella can I come steel you away after school we need to write up invitations and send them away especially if you want the wedding to be soon." Edward smiled-my favorite crooked one to

"Yes you can Edward" I giggled and he smiled wider

"Well see you then"

**At Edwards that night **

"Edward I brought some things we could use on the cards"

"Silly Bella, we are just figuring out what to write we will take it to a Wedding Designer" he smiled

"But I thought…Oh ok" I smiled back " Do we get to pick the design"

"Of course silly"

"Ok then lets get started"

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE ADDING A NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	2. The Wedding Shop

**Chapter 2**

**By: gone.disappearing**

(if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and its in 3rd person srry guys) **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS( this is so If I use anything I may not but just in case)**

"Bella look at this one" Edward sighed he had chosen almost 12 other designs she said "no she needed the right one" whatever that meant.

"EDWARD! This one right here" I looked over my shoulder she was looking at a nice white one with a cake and stars on the front (its looked better than I explained) Edward was beside Bella in less than a second looking over her shoulder and seeing the design she had chosen, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, Bella you sure have a good taste in this department"

Bella giggled and smiled "Oh Edward" she turned around to see his back facing her.

He whipped around "Bella what's wrong"

"Nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful this will be" she sighed again.

**Meanwhile at Renée's house in Jacksonville **

"PHHIIILLLL" he came running down the stairs

"What is it this time Renée" she giggled and smiled-these are a few of the traits he loved about her

"Bella, its Bella…She's getting married to that boy I told you about, Edward…my, my she's way to young"

"Oh Renée she'll be fine" He gazed at his fidgeting wife.

**Back in Forks**

Bella and Edward had ordered the card design and sent off the invitations to their guests.

"Edward, when are we picking tuxedos, bridesmaid dresses and" Bella sighed "The wedding gown" she had a fare away gaze, she was daydreaming again.

"Bella we will go tomorrow after all the wedding isn't for a week and a half"

"Oh I see"

**The next day at a bridal store**

Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper had all gone to choose dresses and tuxedos.

Esme sighed "Edward I am so happy your finally getting married to love for you at last" she sighed again.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle started towards the sign that said **"MENS ALL YOU NEED FOR A WEDDING**"( sorry about the weird sign name I couldn't come up with a civilized sign name)

"Edward" Bella said in a scared tone " Don't leave me with Alice I may hyperventilate"

Edward was beside her in a flash "Silly Bella. Esme make sure to keep Bella safe" he smiled a sarcastic grin and with the same tone and smile he looked at Alice "Alice don't get carried away" Alice smiled and looked at Edward, Edward nodded. Alice smiled again and said " lets go Bella"

"EDWARD WHAT DID YOU SAY SHE CAN DO TO ME, I SAW THAT NODD." He looked at me smiled and said "Bella don't be a poor sport" chuckled and darted to where Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had walked into.

Alice walked over to Bella grasped her arm in an unbreakable hold and started to the archway with "**BRIDES DRESSES AND ACCESSORIES"** sign.

"Alice" Bella said warningly. Alice just smiled and turned to make sure Rosalie and Esme were following.

"What colour Bella of dress should we choose for Bella" asked Rosalie handling a beautiful silk flowing fuchsia gown.

Alice almost screamed in delight "Bella hold this one your trying it on, actually you know what head to the change rooms if we find more we'll come give them to you."

Alice, Esme and Rosalie bounded well danced off farther into the shop.

"But…but…but…..fine" they were to far off and distracted to hear her. Bella followed the change room signs and finally arrived. She walked into change room number 3 and started talking off her clothes. She slipped the delicate fuchsia dress off the hanger and started to undo the laces on the back it reminded her of a corset with a skirt. She felt the embroidered fabric it had Rhinestones and pearl beads are sewn on the gown. She was aghast. The strapless number was beautiful, she put it on. Bella turned to the mirror the colour was beautiful and it suited her very much.

There was a knock on the door "Bella" a familiar voice sounded.

"Be right out" she replied

Bella walked out. She felt a heavy weight and turned to see she stared as she saw the 5 foot train but continued walking.

Alice Esme and Rosalie stared at the beautiful girl walking out.

"Bella…W-O-W" Rosalie spoke as she saw Bella's dress. Bella was so stunned she hadn't noticed what the girls were wearing

"Esme Alice Rosalie…Wow"

That's the end of this chapter if you can review it would be wonderful ummm…I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible. If you have suggestions of what I should put in the story PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! lol thanks everyone


	3. Choices Choices and more Choices

**Choices, Choices and More Choices**

**By: gone.disappearing**

(if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and its in 3rd person srry guys)** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS( this is so If I use anything I may not but just in case)**

I was stunned they were all wearing jet black numbers the contrast was stunning I couldn't look away.

"W-O-W" I said it again. In my mind I was thinking I want to look that beautiful.

"Bella" Alice said breaking my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied.

"I love these dresses," she looked down at the dress with spaghetti thick straps, backless and went down to their calves. It wasn't skin tight it was tight to the waist but then slowly loosened and it wasn't ruffled or lacy or anything it was just…BEAUTIFUL.

"Bella" Alice said my names again "are these you're chosen dresses or are you going to try on more?" she had a sparkle in her eye. One that I recognized from whenever I went to her house and became a Barbie Doll or Guinea Pig, whichever you prefer.

"Nope, this is my choice. I love it." I took my eyes off Esme's dress and looked up to Alice's face. She looked hopeful I would change my mind. "Alice, Esme, Rosalie are you ok with these dresses. I personally think they look great on you but if you don't like them we can change them?"

They stared at me like I was crazy.

**With Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett looking at tuxedos Edwards POV**

Emmett had picked the first tux he saw off the shelf, and ran to change. I was searching for the "right one" and Jasper and Carlisle were searching every shelf and had about 10 crammed into one had shuffling tuxedos from side to side with the other. Emmett kept coming back finding a new suit to try on for him or me. Carlisle kept coming up to me suggesting I try this one or that one on but I kept shaking my head.

"_Wow is he stubborn or what"_ I heard Emmett think

"_Wow he is soo nervous and anxious excited too. Want me to try to calm you Edward"_ Jasper turned his head to look at me.

I nodded it was worth a shot right. S. I was very unsure Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had been married many times. They had to remarry just because we had moved. I felt a calm wave. I enjoyed it too.

"_Edward come over here I found the PERFECT suit." _

I walked over to where Carlisle stood he held the perfect suit it was the best suit I gasped.

"I'm trying it on."

"Finally" Jasper said behind me

"Nice choice." Emmett grunted

Edward walked over to where the dressing rooms were and fortunately for him anyway not necessarily for the rest of humanity it was beside the girls dressing room. He was walking towards it when he heard a loud giggle followed by many laughs.

"_Wow, Bella looks amazing that dress is perfect. Finally Edward will be happy with a person he loves ton. Edward your listening aren't you. Jeez you CAN NOT see Bella in her wedding dress before the wedding got it"_

Edward just shook his head and chuckled a tad then walked into the change room to try on his tux

**Back with Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice**

"Esme, Rose we need to be careful with our thoughts Edwards just next to us he's trying on a beautiful tuxedo. Bella I'm so happy for you I keep having visions about the wedding and they are all so perfect." Alice sighed soaring off into memories and visions

**Back At The Cullens House.**

"So Edward I hear that you were listening into some thoughts today" Bella glanced teasingly at Edward.

Edward looked down "You heard that did you." He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and scooped up Bella and raced up the stairs to his room.

"Edward, bring Bella downstairs NOW!!" Alice called up the stairs. Edward hearing the urgency picked Bella back up and raced back down the stairs.

"Alice what is it" Edward asked. Then suddenly Bella collapsed beneath him.

_A/N- sorry guys I left you on a cliff hanger or whatever they are called well please REVIEW! And let me know what you think about this story and title ideas and ideas to what can happen are also very welcome. _ 


	4. Cancer and Everything Else

**Chapter 4- Cancer**

**By: gone.disappearing**

(if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and its in 3rd person srry guys) **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS( this is so If I use anything I may not but just in case)**

**Edwards POV**

I felt her fall beneath me, at first I thought she had tripped on air again or maybe she had slipped so quickly I grabbed her. I looked down to make sure she was alright when I saw her limp she was in my arms because I had caught her

"Carlisle" I spoke anxiously

"Carlisle what's wrong with her" I looked up to find 6 pairs of sad eyes staring at me and Bella's helpless body. They defiantly new something I didn't.

"Alice" she looked at me with the saddest eyes I read her mind she had started to think with the commotion 2 things happened 1. I forgot everything and stared sadly at Bella 2. I growled in shock not my Bella was all I could think of.

"WHAT!!! no. No. NO. NO NO NO NO. your kidding she cant she just cant" if I could have cried right there I would have. I would have cried for hours mourning she couldn't have it she wasn't getting dizzy that I knew of anyway. My Bella sweet Bella had it the most horrible disease other then being eternally damned but that wasn't a disease

Bella had cancer that had been Alice's vision she had called me to tell me Bella was to collapse for she had cancer in her left knee and right calf and it was BIG. She was going to need to be treated soon or she was to die. I was furious. Bella my Bella was going to die unless I bit her… that was her wedding present, then I realized unless I bit her she wouldn't make it to the wedding. I was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Edward I'm taking Bella to the hospital. Alice you and Jasper Esme and Rosalie go and find Charlie and tell him to come to the hospital tell him Bella is sick and there ok. Off you go know." They ran out.

"Edward. Go and get the Mercedes and bring it around front I gotta get some things for Bella" I looked at Carlisle for a second then raced off to the garage and turned on the ignition. I drove out front and called for Carlisle and then saw him carrying Bella. I opened the door and then we were off. We hadn't talked the whole way. I was scared to know the answers to my many questions. ME scared that's one of a first.

"Carlisle how is she?" I was scared to know the answer

"I cant tell we will look at her when were get her into a room carry her will ya."

I walked around to the door and lifted Bella out and then I heard her speak.

"E-Edward…I-I." it was barley a whisper and both she and I knew I could hear it.

"It's ok my love I'm here. Charlie's on his way and we are at the hospital you should feel better soon."

**Bella's POV**

I looked at him his voice ringing in my ears. He knew I wondered when Alice would find out I hoped it would be the longer end of time. He smiled my favorite crooked smile but his eyes were filled with worry and something else…fear Edward was scared he was scared for me. I couldn't concentrate very well my legs hurt…A LOT. I felt Edward put me down and I panicked.

"Edward, Edward don't leave me"

He turned and looked at me "I wont my love never will I leave you" He smiled again. I fell back into the hospital bed I was sitting now lying in.

"Bella, Bella, Where's Bella." I looked up to see Charlie and boy did he looked worried it was written all over his face.

"Dad" I said I was scared I never wanted him to find out but I knew he eventually would find out I never told him for a reason I knew he would be plenty worried and ship me somewhere or do something I didn't want done. I had made secret trips to the doctors office after school or during school I would skip class to go but when I did it was usually gym.

"Bells why didn't you tell me. Why. We could have got you an operation. We could have made you better. Carlisle says its to late now its gotten to big we cant help you now Bells we… we…" He was shaking his head with silent sobs coming out of him and few tears falling from his eyes.

"Dad this is why I knew we didn't have the money and you would have gotten really worried and never stopped worrying and we wouldn't be happy this way I knew was better for everyone." No matter how you tell someone that you have cancer weather you say it kindly or when it gets found out like mine they always, ALWAYS worry. I actually felt sorry for Charlie I mean I was gonna die at age 18 almost 19 buts that only if the Cullens changed me.

I laid back in the bed having a light doze about what I would look like as a vampire and what my special ability would be I no longer dreamed… well I still dreamed of becoming one but I knew I could no longer for Edward promised it on our wedding night we weren't to be wed for 2.5 months still I would not last that long the cancer would spread through the whole of both legs in about a week I had not much longer.

"Bella… Why didn't you tell me? Why we could have helped you I know we could have."

"Edward I already knew my consequences I visited a doctor he told me that even if I got the surgeries I would most likely die in the process and I knew then Charlie's money would be wasted… if I got the surgeries I would have to live without legs and we both knew how bad that would turn we have both seen me with legs every second step I trip over something." I giggled remembering all the times Edward had caught me falling on the last step of stairs at Charlie's home.

**Edwards POV**

"Bella we cant save you now…your going to die."

I watched the hurt in her eyes then I new it was coming.

"No" I spoke this with firmness I don't know if firmness is a word????

"Edward its ok I know there is no chance of that now we made one deal but will not make another you don't want to 'condemn me in an eternity of hell with no soul' I know I know and we made a deal for our wedding night for me to be changed so No deal I get it."

I could see the sadness in her eyes she still wanted it but knew I wouldn't until after the wedding. I could hear the wanting in her voice though I also knew she was trying to hide it to bad I couldn't read her mind it sure would have helped me now.

"Bella its… well… I promise I will follow soon after… I just"

"Edward its fine I promise"

WOW. Bella was being co-operative there was defiantly something wrong she was defiantly sick.

"Bella its not that I don't want you to be with me forever but I don't want to…"

"Condemn me in an eternity of hell and have no soul. Edward its fine I know ok its fine." She was getting frustrated I could hear it in her voice.

"Well I am going to go look for Carlisle I need to speak with him"

With that I left the room I couldn't stand to see her suffer it was hard watching her not move in that bed and the room oh god the room was so white it was horrible I hated seeing her in there.

"Edward" it was Carlisle. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh I mean you were going to give Bella this life anyway well I just trying to say that you might need to look at life right know from Bella's point of view. She's dying Edward she's only going to live another week or so, think about it would you Bella would be fun to have around."

He smiled then frowned and walked away. Charlie, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice they all had gone home.

I walked back in to find Bella sleeping only when I called Bella many times did I realize something was very wrong.

_A/N hahahahahahhaha I feel evil not really but what ever so please review I will update as soon as possible I need more though in total I have only gotten about 5 I need more please with 3 cherries some whipped cream and sugar on top REVIEW. Thanks I love you all. P_

33333333333333333333333333 lol review


	5. Here They Come

**Chapter 5**

**By: gone.disappearing**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS ok, ok, I just realized that by writing this story I am using Stephanie Meyers characters so now I will tell you that I don't own them

Hehe I sure am stupid! Lol thanks for all the reviews guys! I luv you all 333333333333333333 x)

**Notes:** if it sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and its in 3rd person. Sorry guys

**Sorry I haven't updated or whatever in a while! I have been really busy! Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(-Break-)**

**Edwards POV**

NO! What the hell is wrong with Bella why isn't she answering me?

Shit. What is wrong with her?!

"E-Ed-Edward he-help…please…" Bella's voice sounds so weak as she whispers to me; bending over her, I brush a stray strand of hair from her face, and then take her hand.

Help her? What's wrong with her?

"BELLA!? BELLA!?… What's wrong Bella please answer me please" if I could cry, tears would have started to fall down my face.

An Idea suddenly came to mind

"Carlisle…" I called out, and with that Carlisle was standing right next to me his eyes on Bella. She was going to be nearly as pale as we, as vampires, are.

_This Isn't good,_ Carlisle thought, eyes still on Bella

I had been rejecting the thoughts of others to long.

_She's dying. This is going to kill Edward; Good thing Alice is hunting, she'd be here telling Edward._

Then like that Carlisle looked down at me.

"Edward what happened… what happened just now; we need to help her, she's not going to last another day. WE _NEED_ TO CHANGE HER, EDWARD!" Shock ran through my body. Bella, my sweet, silly, innocent Bella was dying and there was nothing I could do…well nothing without consequences

"I CAN'T! Carlisle please do it for me. I can't! I would kill her! I know it; her blood sings to me. Right now it's taunting me. Trying to get me to change her, but I can't I would but I just can't. I'm sorry Carlisle."

"I will then, Edward; but only for your sake. She is going through more pain now then she will when we change her. I am going to change her for you. So please except that." He Paused "I know you believe that she will have no soul but if that would be the case she would be empty nothing even to live with but Edward it's: Change her or your going to lose her."

I looked at my feet. I could no longer look into his eyes because mine were full of rage. I want to change her; I knew it was useless trying to convince myself that, but, it was worth a shot.

"Carlisle I…I can't…" A Familiar scent reached my nose "What the hell is that?" I demanded, not being able to discern the scent, because of the fragrance that was Bella. I was about to rush into the hall, to figure out the smell, when it happened

"Edward, get Bella out NOW!" I knew then Carlisle now smelt it too

"_It can't be who I think it is… EDWARD _NOW_!" _

Damn it. Why did he have to stop right there?

"Fine" I picked bridal style and held her close. Turning, I fled, running as fast as I could without hurting Bella.

What was that? I wondered, and then I heard a growl behind me. Oh God. Their after Bella.

**(-Break-)**

**DUH DUH DUH what's going to happen? Hehehehehehehe yea well I know this is a really, really short chapter but what can you do? kidding REVIEW PLEASE**

**Puppy444219's Note:** I've made gone.disappearing send me her fanfic so I can edit it, so hopefully it'll make a little more sense then before, because, I'm not sure if it's the same for all of you, but I had a little trouble understanding part of this chapter originally, because of the poor grammar and sentence structure no offence of course moonstwilight lmao- though you already know the extent to WHY I made you. Take Care Everyone!


	6. What Am I?

**Chapter 6**

**By: gone.disappearing **

I am really sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time I forgot I was writing a story but I wrote a long one Hehehehehehehehehehe

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S (ok, ok I just realized that by writing this story I am using Stephanie Meyer's characters so know I will tell you that I don't own them)**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys

Hehe I sure am stupid! Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x) Out of curiosity how many of you have been scared by the toilet or something when your up at night typing or reading? Lol kidding I just was though so. 333 /\\/

(-Break-)

**Edwards POV**

I started to run, but they were following me. Here they were, coming after Bella. It was that pack of disgusting wolves that had kept Bella alive when I had been gone.

"_Kill Bella. She is now a threat if they change her, the treaty is over and Bella will be one of them. Wow so we get to take out Bella and her boyfriend, the filthy bloodsucker." _

Another, which I assumed was that 'Jacob', thought:

"_Bella why, why did you let that bloodsucker take your heart? You were always so sad when I said his name. You should have stayed with me! I would have protected you with my life. Is that bloodsucker going to do the same? Hah, I doubt it. Bella, I am so sorry but, now I am going to have to kill you."_

Why did I listen to those two? It was enough that I was not going to listen to anymore. It's too horrible. Bella, my Bella, they are planning to kill her.

"NOT SO FAST YOU DISGUSTING DOGS!" that wasn't me, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett; were they trying to help Bella and I escape?

"_Edward. Run take Bella faraway, I will find you soon, now GO!" _Alice was telling me to flee. Were all five of them going to be enough? I wanted Bella to be safe but, how they could they stall them?

"Edward?" Bella's small voice questioned, she had finally woken up.

"Yes Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine but my back hurts…where my shoulder blades are." She was starting to sound stronger and healthier each time she spoke.

Looking down again, I had to stop running.

"Bella"

In horror, I watched as she started to change, like a vampire would but, without the screaming and without being bitten. Her face grew paler, her eyes red and black, her skin smoother, her hair shinier, even more than Rosalie's, her muscles grew instantly skin toughening and then I noticed her heat was leaving. She was starting to feel normal and not like she was warm. She really was one of us. I put my face on Bella's stomach and just rested there.

The sound of Clothing ripping didn't even make me move an inch. Bella put her hand on my shoulder and then I looked up.

"Edward I…I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you about my cancer…I just…"

"Bella, what's going on?" I looked down and saw that I was not on the ground.

"Bella… we aren't on ground. Is everything alright." A Sudden movement caught my eye. A wing… black shiny wing. I touched it gently.

"Edward, what am I??" Her eyes grew wide with horror. She had seen them to.

"Bella, is this you?" I felt I was floating down now.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward they are her for me. I have to scare them off when we get to ground, let me go. I have to go to them. I have to go see Jacob" This time there was no hurt in his eyes when I said that he looked amused.

"Bella how do you know…you were unconscious when that all happened how do you know about Jacob and them, how do you know they are here?" he asked, his velvet voice amused, like his eyes

"I don't know. I just do. They are there, I can hear them attacking. I can see it all like I am there like I am seeing through some ones eyes while this is going on. Edward we are down, now let me go to them. Let me go. You can come but we need to go NOW!" I made my voice as commanding at I could, then with that I ran. I felt my wings go back into my back and I shrieked, but that didn't stop me. I had to go and fast. Then I took off fast as I could, Edward behind me. I don't know how I knew where they all were; it was like I was being lead there. Here I was… WOW! I can run fast now I know how Edward and the Cullen's feel. It's astonishing. I hadn't realized how fast we could travel. I stopped. 

"Bella" I heard whispering "What happened to you?"

"Jacob, truthfully I don't know but I'm going to tell you this: they did not change me. I just am this got it?"

"Bella, I have to kill you. Are you ok with that, I mean werewolves need to get rid of all you filthy bloodsuckers and I feel bad Bella, but, this is my duty as well as the rest of the packs." He was about 50 meters away and then he leapt, changing into a wolf in the process and walked slowly towards me, the others followed.

"BELLA" Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They were all calling. I knew they wouldn't move in fear of being killed and Jasper was calming them. Carlisle ran up beside Esme and then I turned back to the wolves.

I let out a yell of pain as I felt the wings ripping out of the skin of my back again. They all stopped. Gave it a moment and then started to walk towards me this time a bit faster. The wolves ran this time at full speed but then stopped short.

"What's going on" demanded a voice I recognized as Sam.

"I can't move! I'm stuck" Jacob's voice cried back.

"So get unstuck so we can get her." Sam charged past Jacob and into me but strangely I didn't move.

"BELLA" Edward was calling me. "Move, Bella move." I heard Alice tell him quickly that I was ok. I took a quick glance at them all at ease. A sudden pain from…my wing?

"What's going on?" Sam was asking. Then I noticed it; a ring of fire, surrounding me. It was burning Sam. My face was glowing, and then Sam came back to bite me again. I was starting to smell blood, but it wasn't appealing. I felt a warm, warm mouth on my arm and teeth on my skin but I felt no pain. Looking down I saw Sam trying to bite me without success. Hmmmmm…. I wondered, What kinda power did I have?? This time a third wolf ran at me, but I didn't see who it was. The fire blazed and Sam fell over shaking.

"Edward, Carlisle what do I do?"

"Bella just keep doing what you are doing now" Carlisle replied.

"Ok" The fire blazed and then the clearing was full of flames and the wolves were dodging them. Now they were going to pay.

(-Break-)

_A/N ok, ok what do you think? Puppy444219 is going to edit this for me again. Hehehe. Thanks for reading this guys I made it long just for you. Please REVIEW!!_


	7. Just Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: gone.disappearing **

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas for Bella's form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

**Review of last chapter**

"_What's going on?" Sam was asking. Then I noticed it; a ring of fire, surrounding me. It was burning Sam. My face was glowing, and then Sam came back to bite me again. I was starting to smell blood, but it wasn't appealing. I felt a warm, warm mouth on my arm and teeth on my skin but I felt no pain. Looking down I saw Sam trying to bite me without success. Hmmmmm…. I wondered, what kinda power did I have?? This time a third wolf ran at me, but I didn't see who it was. The fire blazed and Sam fell over shaking. _

"_Edward, Carlisle what do I do?"_

"_Bella just keep doing what you are doing now" Carlisle replied. _

"_Ok" The fire blazed and then the clearing was full of flames and the wolves were dodging them. Now they were going to pay. _

**Edward's POV**

I watched in horror as my beloved Bella turned into a creature I knew nothing of. Her silky black wings stood out from her back, her wings were about the size of a car each. Her eyes changed color now, they were red, orange and black and the whites of her eyes were a light red. Her fangs extended out of her mouth clearly visible. Her hair which was once a ponytail stood straight up in a twisted stance. Her elastic still in an inch from the tip with hairs sticking out, mostly bangs.

"Bella" my voice was strained it hurt to watch Bella like this. What is she? I felt a wave of calming peace "Thanks Jasper" He nodded his head in response. The third dog charged at her but, this one fell to the ground shaking.

"Alice whats going to happen?" Carlisle asked.

"One second" She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them confused. "WHAT!" I screamed.

"Carlisle…I can't see Bella… or what's going to happen" She sat down leaning, on a tree and concentrating hard.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Bella, the girl I loved – had loved, I wasn't so sure anymore- turn into a monster that we could not escape from. Her powers were incredible- I was paralyzed; I still could not move. I was stuck for who knows how long.

**Bella's POV**

I felt invincible and I knew I had a lot of power, but I didn't care. I was enraged. I mean, they were going to kill me, right? So what right did I have to let them just do so. I liked my life, thank you very much. My powers just kept growing. The fire was spreading, Jacob was still stuck and… 

A high pitched screech filled the air and I was trying to figure out whose and when I glanced over at Edward I decided it came from me. I looked down to see a long red blade like item coming out of my wrist. It was long and red. On the top was like a comb and split with spikes on the end of the teeth and on the bottom was like a whip it was built like a bone.

I watched Sam come closer dodging the fire coming from me and already on the ground, he was coming closer slowly.

"_BELLA_!" it was Edward I thought he had realized that nothing could go wrong. I was _Invincible_ for the most part anyway. The others stood near him they were all watching in amazement, but they were all still worried.

Sam was about ten feet away then slowed to a walk, cautiously, his black eyes never breaking gaze. The full moon dyed the tips of his black fur silver. He kept walking till he was standing about five feet away. Then he stopped. He looked thoughtful for a moment then stepped slowly forward one paw at a time. I growled loudly.

"SAM, NO!" Jacob was screaming. I would have to shut him up. "SAM DON'T DO---" he broke off

"Jacob I have to" The wolf hung his head and took one more step. My fire ring started to burn around me, but not enough to notice it was just small. His paw was about to go over the line of fire when instantly it grew to be like a shield before me.

"Take that dog" I heard Edward mutter. Sam obviously heard when he signaled the other to wolves that were standing silently somewhere to go after Edward I think.

"_Edward_!" I screamed. If he got hurt I would never forgive myself. My fire died down and I guess Sam took that as an advantage and he charged at me. He again tried to bite into my skin but once again failed. My skin was to hard weather either of us, Sam and I, liked it or not.

**Edwards POV**- _(This is going to be from when Sam signals the other to werewolves to go after Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper it will just end and you will know when)_

Two 'dogs' made their way over to us. Alice screamed and I read her mind.

"_Edward it' not ok we need to get out of here _now_! They will kill Emmett and Jasper. We can't let them do that. You saw my vision, didn't you?!"_

I shook my head, but Alice was right. I couldn't let them die, our family would be devastated, especially Rose.

"Ok" I said to let Alice know that I agreed with that, but the 'dogs' were getting close. They were about thirty feet away and I stood in front of everyone.

"Hey…You" I sneered at Sam, "Angry? Come after me then!" I had to try to alter their decision I couldn't let everyone get hurt because of me. I had to try.

"Edward don't! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Esme called.

"Edward it won't do any good." Alice called. That didn't matter I had to try. The wolves stopped running and they were about seven feet away when Bella called out

"_EDWARD DON'T_! Don't do it! Edward, I will kill them all, all of you go I will handle them" and with that the two were wolves in front of me…

(-Break-)

_A/N: laughs I left you wondering! So….I'm done so how was it??? REMEMBER TO REVIEW!. Again Puppy444219, will edit this and I say thanks to her also. I left you all on a cliff hanger. Ok, so please review and thank you guys for all your support in this. If I had no reviews there would be no story and if you guys could get more people to read and review that would be great, seeing as I haven't got a lot of reviews… but I couldn't just leave it I had to keep going soo review everybody! LMFAO. Sorry I had sugar…… I am officially done now. 3333333333333._


	8. Since When does something like me exist?

**Chapter 8 **

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

**Review of last chapter**

"_Hey…You" I sneered at Sam, "Angry? Come after me then!" I had to try to alter their decision I couldn't let everyone get hurt because of me. I had to try._

"_Edward don't! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Esme called. _

"_Edward it won't do any good." Alice called. That didn't matter I had to try. The wolves stopped running and they were about seven feet away when Bella called out _

"EDWARD DON'T_! Don't do it! Edward, I will kill them all you, all of you go I will handle them" and with that the two were wolves in front of me…_

**Edwards POV**

With Bella's yell, the two were wolves in front of me were stuck just like the other one…paralyzed except these two could talk.

"_SAM!_" they screeched "Help u--" now they couldn't talk either, hah; Shows them for messing with Bella. I looked around at the clearing. In the middle of nowhere, it had been about thirty minutes since we arrived and there were only 3 werewolves who couldn't move or talk and one that had been on the ground shaking and rolling for about 20 minutes. That would suck!

"Listen to Bella, she knows what she is doing, somehow." whispered Jasper

"She won't die" said Alice "She can't. She knows we would all be devastated, so she won't"

We all slowly walked out of the clearing.

"I am going to stay here and hide in a tree to make sure it all ends well and to keep an eye on Bella. I have my phone so if I need help, I'll call, ok?" They all nodded in agreement. Then They ran off, and I found a tree nearby that I could hid in, that made it possible to keep an eye on Bella and see the whole clearing.

**Bellas POV**

I just had Sam to deal with and now that the Cullens were gone. I could use my power to full use; how I knew _this_ wasn't full use, I don't know. I just did, so once they were out of sight I turned to Sam who was attached to my arm. He had been trying to bite it for a long while and I lifted up my arm, with Sam attached, and threw my arm forwards, causing Sam to fly off and land about 50 feet from me.

"You wanna try that again, Sam?" I sneered knowing that the Cullens couldn't see me, so I had no reason to be careful or nice. I looked around at the quivering figure of black, Sam, and at all the other werewolves, hah; served them right for trying to mess with me. I took the Scythe thing back in, so this time I would be ready.

**Edwards POV**

Bella was sneering. I had never seen her like this. Was this a secret she kept from me too?

Bella had just thrown Sam across the clearing, when more trouble arose. I sniffed the air and smelled Victoria. Why was she here?

_Should I go see and warn her about Bella? _I questioned

But why would Victoria need to know that? She had tried to kill Bella, hadn't she? I hope Bella would be alright; I had to keep out of her way.

I wonder how the others are doing. I looked back at the clearing to see Sam back up and charging at Bella and just by looking at her you could tell that Bella was mad! You could see her eyes growing fiercer and the waves of flames that came from her body were more powerful. I wonder if she could have killed the dogs already and was just playing with them or if she was having difficulties.

**Bellas POV**

Sam was charging again, I swear these dogs never learn. This time he was going to die. I smiled. He was messing with the wrong… the wrong… whatever I was. Well I was going to finish with him this time and let everyone else watch him die too. I sent out a HUGE ball of fire, one that even traveled vampire speed, causing Sam, even though he was as fast as a vampire, unable to dodge it. He was trying to move out of the way, but then it hit him.

There was an explosion, and then when the fire died down, there was no more Sam.

One down four to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

**Bellas POV**

I looked at the shaking werewolf and stopped him. He was still he stood slowly as if waiting for the shaking to return. Once he was standing he looked at me obvious fear in his eyes. Ready to flee and escape me but hah I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Wh…Wha…What are you?"

"Honestly I don't know… but lets not change the subject. Your Next" He looked scared. So I laughed.

"I'll make it quick and painful ok." He nodded and then as I was getting ready to shoot a flaming fire ball he ran.

"Fine. Run. But I WILL get you eventually." I turned to one of the two that had gone after Edward. I unfroze him and let him talk.

"Which one are you" He shrugged not trusting himself to speak I guess. Ah well. I shrugged

"Have it your way then" He nodded then charged. More fun. As he drew nearer I let down my fire shield. Time to test the sword like whip thing. I let out the sword. Again it emerged from my wrist.

"AHHHHH" it hurt like hell. The whip like end came out, and I looked to see how much fear was in this ones eyes. None-that I could tell anyways-He charged. I stuck the sword to my side underneath my wings. I stepped into a fighting position and was ready. The werewolf got closer and when he was close enough for my sword to reach, I moved it so it hit the wolf. He split in half. Blood gushed onto me so I had blood on my face but it smelt disgusting.

I looked at the stricken faces of the still frozen two. I thought so I am invincible I can get them later I am tired.

"You can go with a message. 'You cannot beat me and I don't know what I am so don't ask questions. I am sorry for the two you have lost but let that be a lesson to you for attacking my family and I.'" I waved my arm and they were free. The one broke into a run and quickly disappeared into the trees. Jacob stood and drew closer not much but slightly.

"Bella. What happened to you?"

"Jacob to be truthful I don't know." Then Jacob ran off without a glance back at me.

**Edwards POV**

I watched as Jacob ran off. Then my eyes turned to Bella. I jumped out of the tree and over to her.

"Bella. Are you ok."

"Edward? I thought you left with your family." She sounded confused, tired and worried.

"I told them I would stay with you just incase something happened to you."

"Oh Edward thank-you for staying."

"Victoria was here but she left soon after you killed Sam."

"Victoria? She probably knew I would kick her ass. Hahahahahahaha" With that she stood up and took back in all her characteristics- her eyes went back to black and red etc, but her wings stayed out.

"Lets go home" then Bella smiled. We got to our feet and were about to start running when Bella said,

"Wanna fly?" she looked at me.

"Could we… well if you want." She smiled again. Her face bunched up with concentration and pain and she let out a shriek of pain.

"Get on Edward." She said when her silky black wings now with silver tips came out. I got onto her back without hesitation. She giggled and took off running and before I knew it we were in the air.

"Wow, Bella this is amazing!"

"Yes Edward Yes it is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

**Bellas POV**

Edward was on my back and we were flying.

"Edward, hold on ok."

"Sure" after he said that I did a flip in the air and about 3 minutes later we arrived right over the Cullens mansion. I flew low over the back lawn then landed. Edward got off and said,

"Bella, Thank-you and I really love you no matter _what_ you are"

"Me too Edward" With that he leaned in and kissed me. When we were finished we stood upright and I said,

"Thank you again Edward." As we headed towards the house hand in hand I took my wings back in and for some reason it didn't really hurt I didn't feel like shrieking. Hmmm. Oh well. We walked in through some glass doors and found the family in the living room waiting for our return. As we entered the room Esme and Alice stood up to give us a hug. Everyone else stayed seated on the couches leaving Edward and I to the love seat.

"Thank goodness your alright we were so worried. So take a seat dear and tell us everything." Esme chattered on. Edward and I sat down and I launched into my story receiving many ooos and ahhhs. Especially when I told how I killed to werewolves and when I told this Edward growled. When I was finished Edward spoke about Victoria. By the time we were finished talking and answering questions it was morning.

It was the first sunny Monday for a long time. But today was going to have to be serious.

"Bella we are going to have to fake your death at the hospital today from cancer ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Ok I agree. How are we going to do this?" I was curious.

"Well…I think if we go back to the hospital and you sneak in the back if you want you would be able to see Charlie before you 'die'. You won't be able to talk to him though. And while we're gone…" Carlisle blabbered on.

I hung my head I kinda felt bad for Charlie I mean he was my father and all and I really did love him but now I could be with Edward forever my dream and I knew the consequences of it.

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled. A small smile but a smile just the same. I walked outside to the backyard I was about to run off when I heard someone call me, but I ignored it I needed to be alone for a little while. I ran off to the place I treasured most. Edwards Meadow.

I slowed to a human paced walk and emerged through the arches of trees. I kept walking till I was in the shade of the tree in the middle of the meadow. I sat down and looked around barley remembering the memories this place held for me, I remembered seeing Edward in the sunlight for the first time but I couldn't remember very many details of when Jacob and the pack saved me.

I had been a whole other person last night like I was possessed. I wonder if I really have gotten all the traits of a vampire the extra's like the fire and paralyzing, making things not talk, skin so hard that werewolves cant bite through, wings the hair standing thing or the sword. Wow I wonder why I have these or if I have anything else. I felt like crying all of a sudden I was surrounded in water. It was shaped beneath me into a circle and just sat there it didn't spread and it didn't move it was just a growing mass of water beneath me.

I kept thinking and then thought about the last night. I had killed Sam poor Emily she will be devastated and whoever else's family member I killed.

I am a murderer.

_Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._ I became alert. What was here? I had sat here long enough and then I heard a voice I hoped to never here again.

Victoria

_A/N ok soo how is it so far? Please review and Puppy444219 is editing this one as well for me. Also if you have any ideas of what to happen please let me know_

_Thx a ton guys 333333_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! I made sure of fluff in here I haven't really had any in my story. Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

"Going somewhere?" Victoria asked.

"As a matter of fact I was just leaving." I turned to leave when she said,

"Well your not now."

"And whats stopping me, You? Hah I would like to see you try" I smirked after what I had been through the whole killing to werewolf thing I doubted she could hurt me.

"Do you really think your powers can kill me" Victoria replied.

"Well seeing as you saw or partly saw me kill Sam I think they can" I said hoping I didn't have to fight her. I wasn't in the mood

_A/N they are talking about Bellas powers._

"Well you are strong I will give you that, but they aren't enough to beat me."

"Well are you here to fight me or to call it truce?"

"You disgust me I will kill you." Victoria sneered.

"Well lets get started then"

I looked into the eyes of Victoria and glared she flinched and I realized my eyes must have gone to orange black and red and light red too. Edward told me about the appearances that I couldn't see.

"You realize you are going to die right." I told Victoria I mean I wasn't that mean, to let her die without her being prepared.

"Whatever." Victoria charged at me.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

That was all I could think. He made me so happy. I was content to fight now. Right Victoria was in front of me.

I had forgotten about her and I dodged too late and she scratched my cheek.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

I can do this.

_WHOOOOOOSH! _A blast of wind cam out of nowhere. There was no wind behind me just infront of me. Was it coming from me? Could I control air too?

The wind was strong and was pushing Victoria back. Then came the fire. It flew through the wind and caught pieces of Victoria. She screamed.

I was mad now she was going to kill me because her 'honey' was killed for trying to kill me. She thinks she's going to kill me for it she better have another think coming.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

_Rustle. Rustle. _Some one else. Did Victoria have followers?

I prepared to attack the other while holding Victoria back with my wind. They came through.

"EDWARD" I screamed forgetting his sensitive ears. He was here my Edward was here. But he has to see me as this monster as well. I frowned.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Whats Victoria doing here?"

"She decided she could kill me, even after seeing me fight and kill the werewolves. Can you hold on a second I have to kill her then we can talk."

He nodded.

I sent another blast of wind and it cut her skin and then through the wind I sent fire to burn her up. I made sure it was a really hot fire too. She screamed but I ignored her.

"Edward lets go home I doubt you want to watch her burn and listen to the…"

"Not really, No"

We ran off and soon Victoria's screaming stopped.

When we arrived the house Carlisle greeted us and said, 

"Bella I think we need to talk." Oh No what happened I had only killed Victoria and two werewolves I mean I hadn't even fed so he couldn't want to talk about me eating humans.

Carlisle, Edward and I walked up into Carlisle's office.

"I need to talk about a couple things. One we should test to see how you control you powers meaning when they come. You showed fire and Edward said wind is there anything else?"

"I have produced water too."

"Well we should see how they come and soon. Two Alice saw some visitors are you ok with that? There are six of them. Four males and two females. Alice said in her vision she saw you confronted them and you did something that really disturbs me." 

I looked at Edward he looked at me his eyes full of curiosity and worry. I looked over at Carlisle.

"What?" Now I was curious what had I done to them.

"You drank them Bella You drained them like one of them to a human and you lived!"

"What do you mean I lived why wouldn't I?" I asked

"Well you see usually you cant drink another vampires blood and live. We have a…well in our blood is… its like a chemical a toxic chemical. Its impossible to separate it from our blood. And if you drink it…Well then…you see it **_will kill you_**."

I was shocked.

I was going to die.

_A/N so how was it? Can you review PLEASE I have very few reviews. Well what do you think. Puppy444219 is going to edit this again and it will sound better then my original. Thanks guys._

_Luv ya all. _

_Gone.disappearing _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.**

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! I made sure of fluff in here I haven't really had any in my story. Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

I couldn't die Edward would die to follow me. And although Charlie thinks I am dead and I even heard rumors that he went to Phoenix to live with Renee and Phil because it hurt him to be here. I couldn't die I just couldn't.

"So I am going to die…how can we prevent this? Because I really don't want to die. I have a question Alice said we could only die if we were ripped apart and burned so how come we can die from this too?"

"Bella she said there were few ways we could die and that was the only one she told you, and drinking another vampires blood is another." Carlisle spoke

"Carlisle. I have a question shouldn't we be wondering why Bella is attacking them in the first place." Edward said. He had been very silent over the last little while.

"True Edward but I think first we should go test Bella's powers because if the visitors are friendly we might not want to blow them up and all seeing as they- according to Alice- should be here within 36 hours."

"Lets go" I said.

So we headed out back and stood in the center of the yard.

"So Bella what do you think triggered your power last time or did you just let it out?"

"I was really, really mad because they were trying to hurt all of you over me so I got really mad and well you saw what happened… most of it anyway."

"Ok then lets test this theory. Bella think of something that will make you mad."

"Ok then."

**Edwards POV**

Bella closed her eyes and stopped moving. She opened her eyes and turned to face Carlisle.

"Bella your eyes are red, orange and black." Carlisle said a little surprised I think. "Well keep thinking we need to be sure." I whipped my head around there was a human.

"Edward get back." Bella, did she smell and think it was a vampire or Victoria.

"Bella no" To late. I was beside Carlisle in a flash.

"She is going to go crazy and I don't think she knows the thing in the bushes is a human." I told him seeing as I had already seen this happen only to dogs, and they died.

"Bella be safe" I spoke quietly wondering if she heard me.

The fire came out next. It surrounded her like a shield. Bella shot fire out of her hand and then out came her silky black wings but know they had silver about 4 inches on the end of each wing.

The figure in the trees moved. The bushes rustled and then stopped. Bella sniffed again. She spun around and faced where the creature now hid. She shot a fire ball out again and this time it hit directly where the creature was hiding. The thoughts were definitely human.

"_What the fuck is going on? Where is this fire coming from and why does that girl have wings? Where am I? Did I do something? Maybe I should show myself to show I am harmless."_

"BELLA STOP IT NOW." I called in a firm voice. She whipped around like she had been in a trance and I had broken it. She looked around then frowned. She turned to me. Her eyes went back to normal but this time they were all black. She needed to feed

"Edward I…I am so sorry." She turned to the figure that had come out of hiding.

"I am so very, very sorry I didn't mean to… I hope you will forgive me one day. I was just...just…I'm sorry." She sat down and hung her head. She was sobbing dry sobs when water started to fill the yard.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the un-named person.

"Carlisle do you think this is the emotion for water, sadness?"

"I think so Edward. So we now know what fire and water are triggered by, but not wind."

"HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? And who are you? Where am I? and did I do some thing to offend her? And last of all what the fuck are you."

"Stop shouting we can here you fine. Carlisle take him into the house I am going to care for Bella." I looked down and saw the water was mid calf high.

Carlisle took the teen- I assumed that he was about 16 or 17 because of how we looked- into the house and I waded over to Bella.

"Bella its fine no one is hurt. No harm No foul right." She looked up and I looked into her black eyes.. " Bella its ok just cheer up you also need to feed that might be why you attacked.."

"Edward your not mad at me are you? And he smelt disgusting I wouldn't feed from him eww" She sniffled again.

"No I am not mad at you. What do you mean…well maybe its like when you were human and you didn't like the smell of blood so maybe it's the same here." I sighed. She looked up and smiled. Then water began to clear up and soon it was dry in there.

"Edward I really do love you and will forever. And thank you" She said kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome and I will always love you too."

_A/N so like always Puppy444219 is going to edit this and again like always PLEASE REVIEW._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.** Abel and Esther are also names I got from Trinity Blood

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! I made sure of fluff in here I haven't really had any in my story. Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

**Bellas POV**

We stood up and Edward took my hand and led me to the house. Edward opened the glass patio door and let me go in first. I stopped and he looked at me and then took my hand again and led me into the living room where the boy sat on the couch looking across the room at everyone else. They were all looking at the doorway just as we walked in.

I looked at the boy.

"I am soo deeply sorry I really didn't know. I thought you were someone else." Edward growled. "I never meant to hurt or scare anybody."

"I am not hurt now am I. I am fine honestly I am. Just a little shaken." He stopped and looked around the room and his eyes stopped on me. Edward growled again.

**Edwards POV**

I was starting to wish I hadn't stopped her from killing him.

_Wow she is hot. Well I am going to have to get her away from him and convince her to come out with me, I Kevin Jervis am going to get her. Well the blonde one is hot too but as said she is married, these two are not.._

"Nope we are engaged" I said looking at him. Then everyone seemed to understand.

"Kevin this is Edward and Bella."

"_Hmm I bet I can get her to become mine." _

"Hah, no you can't, I am only for Edward not for pieces of _shit_ like you. Now what were you doing in the bushes behind the house." Bella said confidently. With a bit of disgust.

Everyone including me looked at Bella. And they were wondering where did that come from. I was wondering How she know what he thought? Because what she said was a like a direct comment on it.

"Bella why be rude. This man was merely lost and you obviously discovered him in hiding." Carlisle said.

"Hah you didn't just hear what that maggot thought" Bella retorted.

"Bella did you hear what he was thinking?" Esme said

"Yes I suppose I did"

"Hey do you have something against me?" Kevin called.

"Yea, I do. I have a lot against you."

"I did nothing though." Kevin retorted. Then Bella snuggled up to me and went and went rigid like something bad was going to happen. Then at the same time Alice and Bella said, 

"They're coming all six of them." Everybody shifted and moved.

"Kevin its time to go home NOW." Carlisle shouted.

"I'll drive him" offered Emmett.

"Ok go now take the Mercedes" He nodded picked up Kevin who was confused on the couch and ran out the door.

About 5 minutes after Emmett left there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" offered Bella. 

"I'll go with you" I offered. We walked human pace to the door. Bella opened the door.

"Hello." The first said.

"I am Cornelius and this is Cyrus" he said pointing to his left and pointing to his right he said "this is Oliver and to the right of Oliver is Amelia and behind them are Esther and Abel" He stepped to the side so we could see those inbehind.

They all had red eyes and pale skin. Cornelius had shoulder length black hair, Abel's hair was about mid back and silver, Esther's hair was shoulder length and a deep red, Oliver's was and mid neck and light brown, Cyrus' had dirty blonde hair that was mid back as well. Amelia also had black hair and hers was down to her lower back..

"Well come in come in" Esme ushered from behind us. Esme led them into the living room and told them to sit.

"While you are here we have a request: Please do not feed in Forks we need to keep low." Abel nodded.

"I am leader of our coven and we just ate outside of Port Angeles so we will not eat during our stay. We all want to know how you can live without drinking humans?" 

"We drink animal blood." Carlisle replied. I looked at Bella and saw she was shaking but I didn't know why.

"Carlisle Bella and I are in the other room." He nodded and I dragged Bella into the kitchen.

"Bella whats wrong?"

**Bellas POV**

"Bella whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"Soo hungry… They smell sooooooo good I want them now" she whispered.

"Bella they are vampires remember what Carlisle said about them. You will die if you do Bella. So don't" but I was to late she jumped up and ran into the living room.

"Abel, is there someone in your coven that you don't like. Or better who in this coven has no mate."

"Well my dear Esther is my mate and Amelia and Cyrus are mates… Why?" too late I thought and I lunged at Cornelius.

_A/N so how is it? Puppy444219 is again editing this and I again want you to REVIEW please. Thank you everyone!  luv ya 3333333333333333333333_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.** Abel and Esther are also names I got from Trinity Blood

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys! I made sure of fluff in here I haven't really had any in my story. Lol thx for all the reviews guys I luv ya all 333333333333333333 x)

(-Break-)

Last chapter: _"Abel, is there someone in your coven that you don't like. Or better who in this coven has no mate." _

"_Well my dear, Esther is my mate and Amelia and Cyrus are mates… Why?" too late I thought and I lunged at Cornelius._

(-Break-)

**Bellas POV**

I lunged and he tried to move but I was already on top of him I had him pinned down when Edward called me.

"Bella don't just don't" too late again I thought. Then my mouth was on Cornelius' neck.

He screamed when my teeth sunk through his skin. He started to struggle, but I stopped him by taking my mouth off of his neck and waved my hand, then he was still but his eyes still holding fear. I put my mouth back on but I couldn't put them in the same place so I pierced a new hole. He screamed again.

After about 5 minutes I got off of him and wiped my mouth with my hand.

I felt content know. I looked around and felt the shocked faces on me. Then I looked at Cornelius. That must be another way how we can die- to be drained completely of blood. Hmm. I shrugged and ran out of the room. I ran until I was upstairs in Edwards room and sure no one could hear me, Then I started to sob dry sobs.

I closed my eyes on Edwards couch and let my mind wander. Then I had a vision.

There was a lady dressed all in black with a crown of thin twigs over her long white hair. Her haunting dark eyes were a sharp silver color with pupils so black you could not see your reflection in them. Her opalescent skin shown in the moonlight.

When she spoke her silvery voice hung in the air. She said,

"My dear Bella. You have not yet recovered any of your memories so this may be hard."

"What memories?" I asked

"Well the memories that explain to you what you are. They should come soon"

"Why cant you just tell me?" Why should I wait I just killed a vampire?

"Because it is against me I can only guide you not tell you your journey" Then she was gone.

**Edwards POV**

Everyone was talking about how long they thought it would take her to die. I couldn't stand it. I ran upstairs to see Bella. When I got to my room-I assumed she would be here- I opened the door.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were no longer black, they were silver. She had beautiful eyes. This must be how they go after drinking a vampire's blood.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to upset her.

"I am, well at least I think I am. Oh Edward." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me.

"What is it?"

"Am I really going to die? I don't want to die; I didn't mean to kill Cornelius. It was like I was moving without my will. He smelled soo good though but I don't know what to do. Please what should I do?" She looked desperate.

"I hope you don't die and truthfully I don't think you will. I mean I don't think any vampire had been drawn to another. In the smell sense anyway. And I think if you just wait it'll work out… By the way I have a surprise for you." I grabbed her and pulled her close. "Our wedding will be held in 5 days. Alice says it will be sunny on Saturday so we can have it in our meadow." She smiled and hugged me.

Tight.

_A/N So how do you think this is? Umm… Just the usual. Please review. And Puppy444219 is going to edit or will so thanks for all your support guys Luv ya 333333_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**By: gone.disappearing**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.** Abel and Esther are also names I got from Trinity Blood

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys!

(-Break-)

**Edwards POV**

She snuggled up to me. We sat on the couch like that for about an hour.

"_Edward can I come in? I really would like to talk to Bella. Honestly this is extraordinary The others left about 10 minutes after she killed Cornelius."_

"Yes come in Carlisle." He walked in. The others I heard were downstairs still. They were playing Strip Poker. Alice's favorite game. She hadn't been able to play lately so I guess they were all suckered in. Esme was in the kitchen.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Normal I guess, content." She replied.

"Edward how about you?"

"I am fine." I said.

"_Edward do you think I can steel Bella away from you so we can test this wind theory and see how well she controls this paralyzing and no speak thing, body control. I would also like to see if she has a purpose for the wings. And what she is and what about that sword wow that was amazing." _Carlisle could have thought on but I couldn't hear anymore.

"Bella is it ok if Carlisle takes you out to test your powers again?" Horror struck her eyes.

"NO! I am not leaving Edward or…or…or… Edward I am so scared. What am I? I don't want to kill anymore. I might not get enough to eat then just attack one of you. I don't want that to happen. What should I do?"

"Bella until we test your powers we can't help you at all. We need to know what you do and then we can help," Carlisle said.

"Edward you will come with me wont you, I don't want to test my powers without you there." She was dead serious too.

"Yes I will come, Bella." I said

"Let us go then." Carlisle spoke.

We all walked down the stairs and when we reached the glass patio doors Bella stopped. She stood still as stone looking out into the yard. 

"Bella its ok I promise I will be there and watch you. I will always be by your side. I swear." Bella shivered and stepped out into the yard. Carlisle asked,

"Bella will you try out your body control thing first?"

"On who?"

"Whoever"

"You can to me Bella." I suggested.

"Ok Edward if you are sure."

I nodded.

"Then start running around the yard as fast as you can."

**Bellas POV**

"Then start running around the yard as fast as you can." I said.

He nodded and started running. I watched for a moment then waved my hand and all of a sudden he stopped.

"Wow Bella that's amazing I was running really fast too." I nodded and with another lazy flick of my hands he stopped talking.

"Good Bella can you do anything else?" Asked Carlisle.

"I am not sure." I replied

"Try thinking about Edward doing something and we'll see if it works." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and then thought about Edward reaching high in the air and saying "Wow". I looked at Edward and he was doing just that. I smiled and let him go. He fell over with the sudden stop. I giggled and turned to Carlisle. I thought about him going to help Edward off the ground.

He was by Edwards side in a moment and helping Edward up. 

"Thanks Carlisle." I let Carlisle go so he could answer.

"Ummm… No problem Edward." He looked at me. "Bella that was amazing. No that we got that straight lets test what cause's that wind." I nodded again.

"Bella what did you feel when the wind came?"

"Happy." I replied.

"Bella can you make yourself that happy again?"

I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward and my wedding Saturday.

I heard a whoosh and then trees rustling. I opened my eyes and saw Edward and Carlisle holding onto trees at the end of the yard. I stopped the wind. Then they ran over to me.

"Bella I think that's what causes wind. So wind is when you are happy, Water when you are sad, Fire when you are mad and body control at anytime." Carlisle was stunned.

"I have wings and a sword to." I suggested so that we could move on.

"Well first I want to know if you have any other powers controlled by your emotions." I nodded.

"So try embarrassment." I closed my eyes and thought about when I was embarrassed. I remembered when I was living in Phoenix and I was about five years old. I snuck away from Renee when I was eating lunch and I took off all my clothes and ran out onto the sidewalk.

**Edwards POV**

A small smile escaped her lips. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing had happened.

"Bella try shock. When have you been shocked?" I suggested. She closed her eyes again. When she re-opened them again nothing had happened.

"Try… Bella try another emotion…any emotion, one of your choice." Carlisle said.

She closed her eyes. She was deep in thought I could tell. Then the grass started to grow longer, the trees started to rustle, Vines started to grow, and new trees started as well. Bella opened her eyes and when she looked around she was astonished.

"Edward this is amazing." Then she fell.


	16. The Legends

**Chapter 16**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYBODY THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER'S. ** In this area I also used book references. I also got ideas of her form from an Anime called Trinity Blood and **I don't own any of those characteristics either.** Abel and Esther are also names I got from Trinity Blood

Note: if its sounds weird in the narrating then in screwed up and it's in 3rd person sorry guys!

(-Break-)

_Review from last chapter_

"_Try… Bella try another emotion…any emotion, one of your choice." Carlisle said._

_She closed her eyes. She was deep in thought I could tell. Then the grass started to grow longer, the trees started to rustle, Vines started to grow, and new trees started as well. Bella opened her eyes and when she looked around she was astonished. _

"_Edward this is amazing." Then she fell._

**Edwards POV**

She didn't trip. It was like she fainted, but we can't sleep. So when she collapsed, I ran to her side to catch her but she didn't need to be caught. She stopped in mid-air and then floated up. Bella stopped about ten feet in the air. She just stayed there. She didn't move.

"Carlisle whats going on? What happened?"

"Edward I have no idea."

"But she's sleeping and we can't sleep."

"Yes, well"

**Bellas POV**

I fell. I know I fell but I don't remember feeling the ground. I remember going up and not down. But that doesn't change what I saw.

I saw a girl that looked just like me in more ways than one. She had the same wings and everything but this girl in my dream her name was Audrey. Audrey spoke and her voice was more velvety than mine. She was alone in a field but then she was joined by a man and they sat down. Then there were guns and they started shooting at them. Audrey killed all the shooters within a second then she and the man ran off together. His name was Samuel.

Suddenly I felt like I was pressured to become awake.

I sat up and looked around I was up high. Like ten feet in the air. Why was I up here?

"Bella come down." I looked down. It was Edward with the whole family they were all down there staring up.

_Down_ I thought.

I started down.

When I reached the ground I sat down. Edward picked me up and I curled into his chest. I felt safe with him. We got to the house and he put me on the living room couch.

"Bella what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw a girl. She looked just like me. Her voice was more velvety and her eyes were silver. She was sitting and a man came to join her. They started talking and it sounded like her name was Audrey and his was Samuel. They were talking and then guns went off. Audrey stood up and her eyes went red. The shooters were dead within seconds. Samuel stood up beside her. Then started to run off when a helicopter showed up above. That's when I woke up."

"Carlisle she cant be." I looked at them confused.

"Well I think she may be."

"Bella have you ever heard any vampire legends."

I shook my head.

"Ok. Well there are many. One of them is about a girl. Now this girl was a human just like you were. She had never been in contact with a vampire. But she dreamed about them. One day, she just collapsed. Her parents got worried and they took her to the hospital. The doctor had been there family doctor for many years. He told them that she had cancer. It was in her legs and spreading fast. She had little time left."

"Now in about 6 months after she was diagnosed with this 'cancer' was her 19th birthday."

"And she looked just like you."

**A/N so please Review ******


	17. MUST READ OTHERS NOTE! SORRY

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

Ok I am moving so I wont be updating past this for the next 2-3 weeks. I am really sorry but I will try to write as much as possible. I feel really bad but with the computer packed I wont be able to continue.

If you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

I am sooooooo sorry. I will try to check my email and if I am able I will update but otherwise I am soooo sorry. I will put up as many chapters as possible when I get back on. **I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

Death Angel x.o.x

**Sorry I am really. Truly I am. I will check my email though. **

**SORRY!!**


End file.
